


Affections

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Shota Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean finds a way to show his baby boy just how much he cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affections

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: EXTREME UNDERAGE  
> If you don't like that, don't read it.
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a series, so let me know what you think.
> 
> NOTE:  
> This author does not condone underage sex, incest, etc.  
> This is purely a work of fiction and should be taken as such.

"Up, Daddy! Up!" Cas squeals, making grabby motions with his hands.  
  
Dean laughs and leans down to scoop his baby boy up into his arms.  
  
"What is it, munchkin?" Dean wonders, bringing Cas's pudgy hand to his mouth. He kisses the tip of each finger.  
  
Cas loves it, he giggles until he's red. "Wan' bumble." He says.  
  
Bumble is the baby's little bee stuffed animal, almost as big as the boy himself. Unfortunately, Dean doesn't know where Bumble is.  
  
Cas has only been with Dean about a month. His mother showed up unexpected and all but thrust the two year old child that Dean didn't know he had into his arms before completely disappearing.  
  
She also left a lot of stuff, and he assumes that Bumble is somewhere among it.  
  
Dean doesn't mind the boy as much as he thought he would, he's sweet and gentle and cute. He cries sometimes, and asks where his mother is, but on the whole he's a quiet child. He's already begun to call Dean "Daddy", which warms the man's heart.  
  
"Okay." Dean says. "Let's find Bumble."  
  
An hour and a half later, they have not found the stuffed animal. They've looked through every box Cas's mother left, and there's no trace. Cas looks close to tears.  
  
"Bumble." He whimpers.  
  
Dean scoops him up again and holds him close, kissing him on the head. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."  
  
Cas hiccups and starts to cry anyway, large tears roll down his cheeks. "M-mommy!" He cries. "Wan' mommy!"  
  
"Shh, shh, baby. It's okay." Dean says bouncing the boy on his hip. "It's okay, sweetheart."  
  
It's too late though, Cas is bawling. "Mommy!" He shrieks. "Mommy mommy mommy! Wan' mommy!" He starts beating his small fists against Dean's chest.  
  
Dean just bounces the baby on his hip, rubbing his back softly and making soothing noises into Cas's hair. Eventually Cas's sobbing slows, leaving the boy exhausted, slumped against Dean's chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby." Dean murmurs.  
  
Cas just makes a little whining sound and nuzzles into his father's skin.  
  
  
Cas is fussy the whole rest of the day. He throws his toys, refuses to eat his dinner, and stubbornly denies his need for a bath, even though he's got mashed potatoes all over his face from Dean's attempts to feed him. Finally Dean just strips the boy down, takes off his own clothes, and carries a screaming Cas into the tub with him. Cas starts crying again and tries to climb out of the tub, stubby legs flailing ineffectively in the air as he tries to scale the too-tall wall of the bath.  
  
It would be funny if Cas hadn't already been so difficult all day.  
  
Dean pulls the boy back down into the water with him, keeping a firm grip with one hand on Cas's pudgy little arm to keep him still. With his other hand he gets the no-tear shampoo and squirts it on the toddler's head. Then he puts down the bottle and proceeds to lather up Cas's hair. Cas is finally still, he's sitting there between Dean's legs pouting up at the man. Dean rinses, then proceed to do his own hair, still keeping ahold of Cas with one hand. About the time Dean rinses his own hair, Cas decides he's done sitting still. He starts to scream again, and flail. It splashes water everywhere, even over the side of the tub.  
  
"Cas!" Dean says sternly. "Stop!"  
  
"No!" Shrieks Cas.  
  
Dean gives him one more chance.  
  
"Stop it right now, Cas!"  
  
"No no no!"  
  
Dean is normally very patient, very caring. Usually he would try harder to reason with Cas, but he's had a trying day.  
  
He yanks Cas up by his arm, so that he's standing. The water reaches his little knees. Then, very quickly, he lays three swats on the boy's bare bottom.  
  
Cas looks stunned. He stares up at Dean in wide-eyed confusion. Dean has never actually punished the boy before, he'd figured that the tyke had already been through enough, so Cas was obviously not expecting a spanking.  
  
His lower lip trembles.  
  
"Are you going to behave, Cas?" Dean says sternly.  
  
Cas let's out a small sob, but he nods.  
  
Dran takes pity on the boy as tears start to slide down his cheeks and drip off his chin into the water.  
  
"It's okay, baby." He says, opening his arms. "You just need to do what Daddy says, alright?"  
  
Cas runs into his arms, curling his naked body into his fathers, pushing his face into Dean's neck.  
  
"Sowwy." Dean hears. "Sowwy, Daddy."  
  
Dean rubs up and down Cas's back. "It's okay." He assures him.  
  
He takes up the body wash now that Cas has settled down and squirts some of it into his hand, it smells like watermelon. Cas is still pressed up against him, little arms around his neck, and Dean rubs the soap around on the boy's back. He does it firmly, in soothing circles, until Cas is squirming happily against him.  
  
Dean smiles. "Like that, sweetheart?" He wonders.  
  
Cas nods against his neck.  
  
Dean sweeps his hands downward as he washes the rest of the boy, over his round bottom and down his legs. Then back up his legs, in between, he nudges Cas's legs apart and gently cleans the boy's privates from behind. Cas lets out a little huff, but doesn't protest, and an idea begins to form in the back of Dean's mind.  
  
He rinses the boy off, drains the tub, and scoops him up in a big white towel. Cas giggles and wiggles around playfully as Dean carries him to the bedroom.  
  
Dean sets Cas carefully on the big bed. He hasn't had a chance to buy a crib yet, and he's thinking maybe he doesn't actually need one. Cas wriggles quickly out of the towel, opting to nuzzle into the big pillows. He squirms with his bare bottom in the air, skin smooth and soft and clean. Dean drops his own towel and climbs up on the bed with the boy, who giggles and crawls away.  
  
Dean smiles, happy to see Cas feeling better. He reaches over to grab both of the boy's feet and pull him over, gently, to where Dean is sitting. The boy lays in front of him, looking up with curious eyes.  
  
Dean leans his head down and places a kiss on Cas's tummy, before nuzzling his face there.  
  
Cas shrieks happily. "Daddy!" He laughs.  
  
Dean continues to give the boy kisses, up his tummy and arms, on his little fingers. He kisses each one of Cas's tiny toes while the boy giggles above him. Then he moves up Cas's calves and peppers kisses all over the inside of his baby soft thighs. He nips at the skin, it's so clean and perfect. When Dean nuzzles at the baby's soft prick the boy shrieks with happiness, legs flailing.  
  
"How's that feel, baby?" Dean asks.  
  
"Tickles!" Cas giggles.  
  
Dean laughs and tickles the boy's tummy.  
  
"You like kisses, sweetheart?"  
  
Cas nods happily. "Love kisses, Daddy!"  
  
Dean leans down and gives the boy a gentle kiss on the lips, Cas returns it enthusiastically. Dean kisses him again, coaxing his soft mouth open slowly. He slips his tongue into his boy's mouth when his plush little lips part a little, and Cas doesn't seem to mind at all. Dean smooths his hands down the baby's thighs, feeling the silky smooth skin, and Cas wiggles with happiness.  
  
Pleased and encouraged by his baby's receptiveness, Dean nips at his tummy once more, and then grips his tiny hips to turn him over. Cas lets out a little squeak and gazes up at him curiously.  
  
"I'm gonna turn you over now, baby, so I can give you kisses all over your back too." Dean explains.  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Cas says contentedly.  
  
Dean turns the baby over and he squirms about, kicking his feet. Dean starts placing kisses on the boy's back, then his little feet. He spreads the boy's legs and kisses his little thighs again.  
  
He hums as he kisses up to Cas's little bottom, pleased with how soft and round it is. Cas is still giggling above him when he takes a cheek in each hand and pulls them gently apart to see the boy's hole. This makes Cas let out a little shriek and tense up, but Dean is quick to place kisses soothingly on the boy's lower back until he relaxes again. After Cas is suitably relaxed, Dean looks down at his little his little hole. It's tiny and pink and Dean has to bite back a moan just looking at it. He traces his thumb lightly over the muscle, feeling it tense beneath him.  
  
"Daddy!" Cas squeals. "My hiney!"  
  
Dean squeezes one of the boy's cheeks gently. "It's okay, baby. I'm just going to give you some special kisses on your hiney. Don't you want special kisses?"  
Cas wiggles his bottom a little. "Yes, Daddy." He says finally.  
  
Dean leans forward and kisses the back of his boy's neck. "You're such a good boy, sweetheart. My perfect baby." He kisses Cas's ear, making him giggle. "Gonna give you lots of special kisses, 'cause you're such a special boy. My special boy." He nuzzles his face into Cas's neck, taking a deep breath. Cas smells amazing, sweet and clean and a bit like that watermelon body wash.  
  
Cas is wriggling and cooing happily beneath him from the kisses and the compliments. Dean swoops down and places a kiss gently on Cas's little hole. The boy tenses again and his hands are curling nervously.  
  
"Relax, baby." Dean says against the boy's bottom.  
  
He gives the hole a few more kisses, trailing down to Cas's tiny little hairless balls. Then he licks a stripe up the boy's taint to his hole.  
  
Cas shrieks. "Daddy!"  
  
"Shh, shh, baby. Special kisses, remember?"  
  
Cas whimpers a little, but then Dean starts licking him in earnest, and all discomfort is forgotten.  
  
Dean's tongue explores Cas's bottom, mapping it. It traces up his boy's crack, and down to his balls. It wets that little pink muscle, tracing all its grooves and crannies.  
Thankfully, despite his initial reaction, Cas seems to like this. He's a wriggling mass of putty in Dean's hands, sighing and humming contentedly. Dean tugs his cheeks apart a little more and gently begins to push his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Cas lets out a little whine, but Dean rubs his little thighs and cheeks until he settles down.  
Cas is so tight, his hole grips Dean's tongue like a vice, hot and determined. Dean's tongue pistons in and out of his baby's ass until the little hole is positively dripping with saliva. His boy is squirming and wiggling beneath him, and Dean's cock is thick and stiff hanging between his legs.  
  
Once he thinks Cas is wet enough, he presses his pointer finger against the boy's tight, pink muscle. Cas turns his head to look back at him.  
  
"Daddy." He whines. "Feels funny."  
  
"I know it does, baby." Dean says, leaning up to kiss Cas on the lips again. They're swollen and flushed red. "But you gotta be good for Daddy, remember?"  
  
Cas frowns and huffs and Dean kisses him again, and then goes back down and presses harder so that the tip of his finger slips in.  
  
Cas squeals as he's breached, tensing and arching his back and Dean leaves his finger still for a minute to give the boy time to get used to it.  
  
Thinking better, Dean pulls the tip of his finger out and moves to his bedside table to retrieve his little bottle of lube.  
  
He drizzles some down into Cas's ass crack and rubs it in thoroughly, massaging the muscle. Then he slips his finger in again.  
  
It goes much easier this time, and he works his finger in and out with ease until it's buried all the way in.  
  
Dean's attention is drawn suddenly back to Cas, who is huffing and whining, his face is red and his whole body is tense. Dean presses a kiss to the back of his neck and pulls his finger slowly out, he doesn't want to overdo it.  
  
He flips Cas back over onto his back and gives him a kiss on the nose. "You were so good for Daddy, sweetheart! So good!"  
  
Cas smiles up at him shyly and reaches up to pat Dean's face. Dean gives the boy lots of kisses all over until he's relaxed and happy again.  
  
Then he goes up to his knees and moves over Cas so that the boy is in between his legs. He starts to stroke himself.  
  
His hand pulls gently at his cock as the baby gazes up at him. He bites his lip, imagining all the things he's going to do to his baby boy from now on. When Cas's little pink tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip, Dean loses it. He comes with a grunt, painting Cas's belly and face with his seed. He stays like that for a minute, panting, before he leans down to give the boy another kiss.  
  
"So perfect." He breathes.  
  
He shouldn't have come on Cas, he realizes afterward, because he's just finished giving the boy bath. In the future, he'll be more careful.  
  
He grins down at his baby who is looking up happily. Cas doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seems to eat the affection up.  
  
Dean runs his hand through Cas's dark hair and thinks of all the ways he can show the boy just how much he cares about him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr [here](http://babes-in-the-woods.tumblr.com/).


End file.
